Dans le corps de mon pire ennemi
by Eudary
Summary: Le Serpentard se rendit compte qu'un truc ne tournait pas rond. Sa voix...son calbute...La belette et tous les autres...Et merde.... Slighty Lemon HPDM
1. Chapter 1

Titre: _**Dans le coprs de mon pire ennemi**_

Auteur:** Naughty-Perfection**

Disclaming: Les personnages sont de **J.K Rowling**. L'histoire est de **Naughty-Perfection**.La correction de **Vetalas**.

Pairing: HP/DM

Genre: Romance, comédie, slighty lemon

Rating: **M** (contient des descriptions à caractère sexuelle explicite)

**Attention!!**: Cette fic contiendra des rapport homosexuels explicite! Homophobe et non-interressé sont priés de passer leur chemin!

_**Dans le corps de mon pire ennemi**_

_Chapitre 1: Comment ce lever du bon pied?_

**Mardi 2****Novembre 23H35**

Cela faisait bien deux heures que Dumbledore tentait vainement d'expliquer à Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy (dit respectivement Le survivant et Le prince des serpentards ou le balafré et la fouine selon les circonstances) qu'il n'était pas utile de faire des combats de magie hors des cours qui plus est, durant le dîner et dans la grande salle.

De toutes façons cela ne servait à rien. Bien qu'Harry et Draco aient combattu dans le même camp pour vaincre Voldemort, leurs querelles n'avaient jamais cessé. De plus, pour cette dernière année à Poudlard, cela avait empiré. Aucun jour ne se passait sans que les insultes fuses autant que leurs sortilèges. Pourtant plus aucune rivalité n'existait entre les Gryffondors et les Serpentards. Du moins pas officiellement. Les coups bas, eux, étaient de rigueur sans oublier les différentes moqueries. Seul Harry et Draco persistaient encore à se battre ouvertement. Selon Hermione, ça ne servait qu'à, soit disant, garder son honneur. Cela avait été amusant, au début, mais à présent cela nuisait carrément au calme qui « régnait » d'ordinaire à Poudlard.

Une fois que Dumbledore eu fini pour la énième fois son speech sur le respect et autres bêtises dans ce genre ainsi que l'habituel « essayez de faire un effort. », il autorisa Draco à se retirer. Ce dernier regarda le vieil homme de son air hautain et fut intérieurement outré que l'on puisse l'autoriser à se retirer. Un Malfoy se retire quand il le souhaite! Mais après tout, là il le souhaitait. Rester une seconde de plus dans ce bureau en compagnie d'un balafré mal peigné le dégoûtait plus qu'autre chose. Il se retourna et se dirigea vers la sortie sans même jeter un regard à Harry.

Parti, Harry se retourna et se dirigea à son tour vers la sortie. Mais Dumbledore l'interpella et, avant qu'il n'ait pu franchir le seuil de la porte, son directeur lui dit:

-Je compte sur toi Harry, j'en ai assez de vos chamailleries. Essaye de te mettre à sa place pour une fois.

Le ton était sévère, il était clair qu'il en avait marre.

-Bien Monsieur, Répondit Harry d'une voix assez neutre. Puis il s'en alla.

Il bouillonnait intérieurement. Se mettre à la place de Malfoy non mais ! Il ne fallait tout de même pas exagérer. C'est vrai que son père était en prison et qu'une grande partie de sa famille était défunte, mais, après tout, c'était des méchants pas gentils. Ils avaient eu ce qu'ils méritaient. Il continua son chemin jusqu'à l'entrée du dortoir des Gryffondors. Il dit le mot de passe et se dirigea rapidement vers sa chambre.

Ron, Neville, Seamus et Dean étaient assis par terre et jouaient visiblement aux cartes quand il rentra.

-Vous faites quoi? Demanda Harry en souriant.

-Un strip-bellotte. Répondit Ron un peu gêné.

Bien sûr, jouer au strip-poker aurait été difficile vu qu'aucun ne savait y jouer. Et en même temps, il fallait bien calmer les hormones en émois de ces adolescents.

Harry se dirigea vers la salle de bains et fit sa toilette. A sa sortie, Dean le regarda avec des yeux brillants de perversité.

-Dis moi tu ne voudrais pas participer?

-Non merci je suis crevé. Le monologue de Dumby m'a épuisé et puis, à ce rythme-là vous ne serez pas à poil avant demain matin. Harry eu un petit sourire et se faufila dans son lit pour s'endormir. Il avait raison : à part les chaussettes de Neville et la cravate de Seamus, rien d'autre n'avait été enlevé. Ils décidèrent donc, eux aussi d'aller se coucher. Demain ils feraient un strip-pierre-papier-ciseaux, ça ira plus vite.

Draco marchait à grand pas pour rejoindre au plus vite son dortoir. Si le vieux fou ne l'avait pas obligé à rester dans son bureau pour lui faire une nouvelle fois la morale, il aurait pu profiter de sa ballade nocturne que lui autorisait le privilège d'être préfet.

Il appréciait se promener dans la pénombre des couloirs, pouvant profiter du silence qui y régnait, et, occasionnellement, retirer quelques points à de pauvres petites Poufsouffles égarées et apeurées. Alors, seulement, il pouvait aller se coucher.

Mais là, ce n'était pas le cas. Potter l'avait vraiment énervé. Non mais c'est vrai pour qui il se prenait ?! Forcément ! Potter avait eu la mauvaise idée de le regarder et il en avait subit les conséquences...Tout cela aurait pu se terminer là, mais non ! Potter avait décidé de répliquer. Et forcément tout cela se termina avec quelques tables et quelques bancs cassés.

Arrivé devant le tableau qui bloquait l'entrée du dortoir des Serpentards, Draco siffla rapidement le mot de passe, et le tableau sur lequel était peint un canard se décalât pour ouvrir le passage.

Il se dirigea immédiatement vers sa chambre de préfet et s'y enferma. Après avoir enlevé ses deux tonnes de gel et s'être habillé de son magnifique pyjama en soie noire, il se coucha et s'endormit presque aussitôt.

Quand il commença à émerger de son profond sommeil, il eu la mauvaise surprise d'entendre des gens parler et se déplacer dans Sa chambre. Il laissa échapper un gémissement qui était un mélange de colère et de fatigue. Quelqu'un se dirigea vers son lit et en tira violemment les couvertures. Il se retrouva ainsi en caleçon...EN CALECON??

-Allez Harry dépêche toi de te lever ou tu vas être en retard!

Qui avait osé l'appeler Harry, ô celui-là il allait passer un sale quart d'heure! Il ouvrit brusquement les yeux, remplit de colère et tomba nez à nez avec Weasley.

Draco se releva brusquement et gueula de toutes ces forces.

-Putain Weasley qu'est ce que tu fous dans...Il s'arrêta soudain. Weasley le regardait avec étonnement. Le serpentard se rendit compte qu'un truc ne tournait pas rond. Sa voix...son calbute...La belette et tous les autres...Et merde...Il se précipita à grande allure dans la salle de bain et s'y enferma. S'approchant peut à peu du miroir, il eu la peur de sa vie en découvrant qu'Harry s'y cachait ou non pire, QU'IL ETAIT DEVENU HARRY!!! Il resta comme ça bien dix minutes à encaisser le choc jusqu'au moment où ce stupide Weasley vint frapper à la porte.

-Harry on y va… Tu nous rejoins dans la grande salle pour le petit déjeuner ?

Draco ou Harry bégaya.

-Oui, j'arrive...

Merde qu'est ce que je fous là ?! Pensa t'il. Je doit être en train de rêver...Non, Merde!

Draco sortit brusquement de la chambre et s'habilla, bien que totalement dégoûté, avec les habilles des gryffondors…Qui l'eu cru ? De toutes façons, il n'avait pas le choix. Il fallait d'urgence qu'il aille parler à Snape. Lui aurait peut-être une solution. Il sortit de la chambre, mais sur le pas du tableau d'entrée une question lui vint. S'il était dans le corps d'Harry, qui était dans son corps ???

POV Harry

Je m'étirai très longuement, c'était bizarre…Depuis quand avais-je un grand lit et depuis quand dormais-je en pyjama? Mais ce qui m'étonnait, voir me dérangeait le plus était l'absence total de bruits. Pas de Ron piaillant qu'il fallait se lever. Et puis quelle heure était-il? J'ouvris doucement les yeux, aveuglé par la lumière et ramenai paresseusement mon bras pour lire l'heure à ma montre. Mais à ma grande surprise, rien ne s'y trouvait et quelque chose d'autre clochait. J'avais la peau pâle, bien trop pâle.

Je sortis brusquement de "mon" lit et me mis debout tout en regardant mes mains. Une grande peur m'envahit. Me précipitant vers une glace, je trébuchai et me trouvai nez à nez avec un serpent. Ou plutôt non, l'emblème des serpentards. J'avalai avec grande difficulté ma salive et me relevai puis me dirigeai en tremblant vers le miroir. Alors c'était vrai...Je ne rêvais pas, ou plutôt je ne cauchemardais pas. J'étais dans le corps de mon pire ennemi.

Je ne pouvais cesser de me regarder et passais la main dans les cheveux qui était pratiquement blancs et si lisses, si doux...Jamais je ne l'aurais cru...ça non plus. Je détaillai soigneusement mon visage. C'est vrai que je n'avais jamais pris le temps de fixer Draco. Je secouai vivement la tête pour me remettre les idées en place...

-J'ai un sérieux problème.

Je me tournai vivement vers le réveil de Draco. Il indiquait 7H10. Chouette pour une fois je ne serais pas en retard. Enfin comment je vais faire? Je me dirigeai vers la commode et l'ouvrit. Il n'y avait que des pantalons et des chemises de hautes coutures... Je grimaçai et pris ce dont j'avais besoin pour m'habiller et craquai tout particulièrement sur un boxer vert foncé.

Quand vint le moment de m'habiller, quelque chose me gênât et je me sentis rougir. Waaaaaah, j'allais voir Malfoy à poil! Quand soudain des coups extrêmement forts furent frappés à ma porte.

Mince qu'est ce que je fais? Si quelqu'un remarque que je ne suis pas Malfoy, je suis cuit. La meilleure chose à faire est de se comporter comme Malfoy; Je pris mon air le plus hautain et le plus rabaissant pour quiconque le regardait et me dirigeai vers la porte. Je l'ouvris.

Je me sentis alors extrêmement mal et perdis mes grands airs quand je me vis…Du moins quand je vis Harry, furieux devant moi. Je fus ensuite brutalement poussé en arrière et le Harry referma la porte violemment. La colère se voyait dans ses yeux et de la peur se reflétait dans les miens.

Il y eu un grand silence puis j'ouvris la bouche et dis avec le plus grand mal.

-Harry? Je m'arrêtai aussitôt devant le son de ma voix ou plutôt le son de la voix de Malfoy.

-C'est à moi de te demander ça. Répondit-il d'un ton froid que jamais je n'avais su employer.

-Oui c'est moi, enfin c'est mon esprit. Dis-je en rougissant intérieurement car un Malfoy ne rougit pas.

-Parce que tu as de l'esprit? Toi?

-Je...j'aimerais bien m'habillé...alors si tu pouvais...

Harry, ou l'esprit de Draco devint rouge de colère.

-Pas question, je t'interdis de te déshabiller!!

-Quoi mais je fais comment alors?

-Laisse moi faire..., Harry s'approcha mais je courus à l'autre bout de la chambre.

-P...Pas question

Il fit une grimace de dégoût en m'entendant bégayer. Puis un sourire mauvais apparut sur ses lèvres.

-Eh bien Potter, tu as peur que je te viole? J'avoue que c'est en effet très tentant mais j'ai un minimum de décence.

Je me précipita dans la salle de bains et m'y enfermai à double tour. J'entendis Malfoy frapper violemment à la porte.

-Potter, je t'interdis de me mater!!!

Je m'habillai sans me regarder selon les ordres de Malfoy puis ressortis très vite. Il m'attrapa alors par le col de la chemise et me plaqua brutalement contre le mur.

-Si tu n'avais pas mon corps je te promets que...

Je me dégageai alors et me remis en face de lui, puis un rictus sadique s'empara du coin de ma bouche et je me foutus une énorme baffe.

-Mais qu'est ce que tu fais, arrête!! Tu vas me le payer!

Et il se précipita en courant dans un mur.

Je le regardai par terre et m'inquiétai pour mon propre corps. Il me défia de lui faire mal et je poussai un soupir.

-Je pense que ce n'est pas le moment de se disputer. Nous devrions aller en parler à Dumbledore.

Il se remit brusquement debout.

-Non mais t'es malade?! Il n'en est pas question! Après, toute l'école va être au courant et je ne veux pas perdre toute l'estime que l'on me porte! Voilà ce qu'on va faire : tu vas devenir un parfait petit Malfoy. Je sais que c'est dur d'être parfait mais tu vas devoir faire semblant de l'être. Quant à moi...Ca va être dur d'être idiot toute la journée...

Je fronçai les sourcils à cette réflexion.

-Tu vas devoir supporter Ron, Hermione et tous les autres et je...

-Oui, oui j'ai compris mais tu devras en faire autant avec mes amis et...

La sonnerie de début de cour retentit.

-On en reparle tout à l'heure. Avons-nous dit en coeur.

Puis nous nous précipitâmes en cours.

_A suivre... _


	2. Chapter 2

Note: Voilà enfin le nouveau chapitre! Désolé du retard j'était pris par mon autre fic :p La suite doit être tapé à l'ordinateur et sera publié dans les prochaines semaines!

**Chapitre 2: Comment vivre dans la peau de mon pire ennemi**.

POV Draco

Une course effrenée nous fit arriver à temps devant la salle de cours dans laquelle les élèves commençaient à rentrer. Nous démarrions la journée par un cours d'ECJS (Education civique juridique des sorciers. Je haïssais ces cours où on parle toujours de respect..! Bien sûr on respecte un Malfoy, mais un Malfoy ne doit rien à personne.

Nous entrâmes en dernier et, quand Potter commença à se diriger à sa place habituelle, c'est à dire à côté de ce stupide Weasley, j'eu le réflexe parfait de le tirer par le col. Je me dirigeai vers sa place, enfin la mienne à présent...

Je m'assis à côté de la belette et il me fit un sourire crétin.

-Tu as failli arriver en retard.

-Ta gueu… euh oui désolé...

Ces simples mots m'arrachèrent la bouche.

Potter avait l'air de bien s'amuser dans mon corps. Une colère froide monta en moi, je la ravalai vite fait, je devais être Potter après tout et non moi-même. En y pensant, la tête commença à me tourner. Tout ça, c'était la faute de ce stupide balafré! Il allait me le payer...quand j'aurais retrouvé mon corps.

Le cours passa à une lenteur royale. Heureusement, nous n'avions que deux heures de cours le mercredi. Mais deux heures d'ECJS valent aux moins quatre heures de cours de métamorphose niveau ennui. Je ne suivis pas le cours et dés que le son cristallin de la sonnerie se fit entendre, je tentai de me précipiter vers la porte. Tentai ? Pourquoi? Parce qu'un rouquin me barrait la route d'un air sévère.

-Qu'est ce que tu as aujourd'hui ? En te levant tu m'insultes et dès que je te parle tu me lances des regards noirs. Je veux des explications!

Je lui aurais bien foutu un coup de poing en guise d'explications mais, en parfait acteur, je pris ma plus belle voix de Harry triste.

-Je suis fatigué en ce moment tu sais...Mais ça va passer, j'ai juste besoin d'être un peu seul.

Il me laissa alors passer avec un air inquiet. Potter n'était toujours pas sorti. Il rangeait tranquillement ses affaires. Je sortis et patientai dans un coin.

Quand Potter daigna apparaître je le tirai dans un coin sombre pour parler tranquillement.

-Potter ! Je ne peux plus supporter ça.

-Mais attends ça fait à peine deux heures!

-Je ne trouve vraiment pas ça drôle. Retiens bien une chose: je ne peux pas te supporter alors m'obliger à faire comme toi me dégoûte! Tu me dégoûtes Potter!

Son regard se voilât...Pourquoi paraît-il si déçu? Il l'a toujours su pourtant. Et pourquoi est-ce que j'ai une boulle dans la gorge?

-Si tu le veux bien, il faut que j'aille aux toilettes. Dit-il un peu gêné.

-Il n'en est pas question!

Je le bloquai violemment contre le mur et le fixai dans les yeux. Ses yeux...ils étaient...verts...Comme ceux du vrai Harry. Potter dût se rendre également compte que mes yeux étaient gris. Je me détachai de lui et pour la première fois de ma vie, je baissai les yeux.

-Allons voir Dumby.. Nous n'avons pas le choix.

10H30 Bureau de Dumbledore

POV Harry

Après que j'eu expliqué le léger petit problème présent, Dumbledore nous regarda l'un après l'autre.

-En effet, ce n'est pas quelque chose d'habituelle… Mais on ne peut rien faire.

-Rien faire ! Non mais vous rigolez?! Je ne veux pas rester Harry jusqu'à la fin de mes jours !

-Seul le temps pourra faire réparer ce petit désagrément. En général cela ne dure pas plus de dix ans.

Malfoy devint encore plus pâle qu'il ne l'était.

-Je n'en informerai personne, seule votre discrétion permettra de faire ignorer vos statuts respectifs.

Dumbledore nous dit au revoir puis devant l'entrée du bureau, nous nous donnions rendez-vous dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde à quatorze heures et nous nous informions que nous n'allions pas nous joindre au déjeuner.

Je me dirigeai vers le dortoir des serpentards, mais m'arrêtai brusquement. Je me retournai et criai à Malfoy qui partait dans la direction opposée.

-Et le mot de passe c'est quoi?!

On se cria les mots de passes puis repartit chacun de notre côté.

Je marchais droit, comme Malfoy le faisait mais je ne me sentis à l'aise que lorsque j'entrai dans la chambre du préfet des Serpentards. Je fermai la porte derrière moi puis une violente envie me pris. L'envie de faire pipi.

Je me précipitai dans la salle de bains et me plantai devant les toilettes. Je me sentis rougir intérieurement en dirigeant ma main vers la braguette pour l'ouvrir. Pisser ne m'avait jamais autant angoissé de toute ma vie. J'enfonça alors ma main dans le pantalon mais la retirai immédiatement. Je fermai alors les yeux et inspirai profondément. Je me mordis les lèvres tout en sortant le sexe de Malfoy (enfin le mien). Il était dans mes mains. Imposant...Puis je détournai vivement les yeux et me vidai la vessie. Je rentrai rapidement le magnifique organe et sortis de la salle de bains en sueur.

Je me dirigeai alors vers le miroir qui était situé sur la commode. Il était assez grand pour se voir jusqu'à la ceinture. Je commençai à me détailler. Un visage fin et sans aucun défaut, un nez mince et droit et une bouche sensuelle...Je me serais volontiers emballé. Ma main se dirigea malgré moi vers ma chemise pour en défaire les boutons. Draco avait vraiment un corps athlétique. Moins musclé que le miens certes mais si sexy.

Je me secouai vigoureusement la tête quand je m'aperçu que j'étais en train de fantasmer sur le corps de Malfoy. C'est vrai que j'aimais bien les hommes mais là...c'était différent...c'était Malfoy.

Je refermai rapidement ma chemise et me jetai sur le lit. Ca devait être la faim qui me faisait divaguer...j'espère.

POV Draco:

Cela faisait pratiquement trois heures que j'étais plongé dans des livres sur les changements de corps et d'esprits, mais rien...rien sur un possible remède...Livre à la con...!

Le bibliothécaire me détaillait bizarrement...Potter ne devait pas avoir l'habitude d'étudier.

Je soupirai devant l'ignorance total dont il était emprunt puis regardai l'heure...13h37. Je me levai pour aller remettre le bouquin que je feuilletais mais dû faire une super esquive pour éviter Granger.

Puis malgré l'avance que j'avais, je décidai d'aller au le lieu du rendez-vous. En entrant dans les toilettes je ne pus m'empêcher de détailler le corps de Potter, ses cheveux toujours en bataille malgré les efforts que j'avais mis en place pour les coiffer. Si j'étais homo, j'aurais, à tous les coups, craqué sur lui, enfin sur son corps, la mentalité de Potter, quant à elle, laissait vraiment à désirer.

La porte s'ouvrit derrière moi. Je me décalai du miroir et me retournai pour voir l'intrus approcher. C'était Potter. Malgré le fait qu'il possédait mon corps il y avait toujours un air Potterien qui se dégageait de lui. A mon plus grand regret.

Potter s'avança et s'assit contre un mur, j'en fis de même.

-Tu avais raison : il faut absolument trouver un moyen de retrouver nos corps.

-Eh bien Potter, mon corps n'est pas à ton goût?

Il avait raison mais sa réplique m'avait vexé même si je n'y faisais rien paraître à part mon ton sarcastique.

Potter baissa les yeux.

-Non ce n'est pas ça mais jamais je ne pourrais être un Malfoy et jamais tu ne pourras être un Potter.

-Encore heureux...

-Personne ne doit savoir ce qui se passe mais je ne peux pas savoir comment tu réagis face à certaines répliques et vice versa.

-Oui bien sûr… Il n'y a qu'une seule solution si je comprends bien...

-Oui nous devons...

-Devenir amis aux yeux de Poudlard...

-Et rester en permanence ensemble.

_A suivre..._


	3. Chapter 3

Note Eudary: Voilà voilà troisième chapitre en ligne! Je ne peut pas aller plus vite pour entrer le texte dans l'ordinateur désolé! Je pense que le prochain viendra en début de semaine prochaine! Enjoy!!

Chapitre 3: Comment être l'ami de mon pire ennemi

**19h30, couloir de Poudlard**

Après avoir discuté une partie de l'après midi dans les toilettes, ils décidèrent de rejoindre la grande salle où le repas du soir devait avoir commencé. Mais cette fois ils iraient ensemble. Oui, après tout ils étaient censé être amis et puis toute une après midi à parler de leurs différentes habitudes : ça creuse...

Draco avala difficilement sa salive avant de rentrer dans la salle et se tourna vers Harry.

-On mange ensemble.

-Oui, si tu veux...

-Ce n'était pas une question.

Il était visiblement tendu. Harry et Draco entrèrent dans la salle. Le brouhaha et les discutions passionnées que les élèves entretenaient avec leurs voisins donnèrent aux deux adolescents l'impression de passer inaperçus. Mais bientôt, au fur et à mesure qu'ils avançaient ensemble vers la table des Gryffondors le bruit s'atténua et quand ils arrivèrent devant Ron et Hermione, tout était devenu silencieux et cela commençait à être gênant. Draco (le corps de Harry) dit soudainement à haute et intelligible voix:

-Oui, Draco et moi sommes...

-Amis !

Harry s'était empressé de terminer la phrase en voyant que Draco bloquait visiblement sur le mot.

Les chuchotements recommencèrent alors. Content, outré, énervé, jaloux...Il y en avait pour tous les goûts. Draco s'assit en face de Ron mais Harry resta debout. Il n'avait pas oublié qu'il était dans le corps de Draco et que Ron ne l'appréciait pas comme le montrait la grimace sur son visage : mélange de surprise, de dégoût et d'incompréhension.

Draco fronça les sourcils vers Ron.

-Arrête de le regarder comme ça! Dit-il avec agacement, puis il se tourna vers Harry. Et Harry vient t'asseoir!

Draco se plaqua les mains sur sa bouche, conscient du lapsus. Tout ceux qui étaient près d'eux le regardèrent.

Harry s'installa:

-J'aurais pu très mal le prendre. Siffla-t-il.

La façon dont Harry dit cela fit froncer les sourcils de Drago. Puis, un léger sourire au coin naquit sur ses lèvres. On aurait presque pu y croire. Mais la perfection ne s'imite pas.

Ron regardait autour de lui d'un air perdu puis il posa son regard sur son meilleur ami.

-Et...Depuis quand vous êtes...amis?

-Depuis les grandes vacances. Répondit le blond.

Hermione avait l'air de ne rien comprendre. Et de sa part, c'était incompréhensible.

-Mais pourquoi vous avez continué à vous battre alors?

-Attends. Coupa Ron, il se tourna vers le serpentard. Harry a passé ses vacances avec moi.

Un magnifique blanc apparut.

-Bah...ouais.

L'air totalement idiot que le blond avait pris mit Ron et Harry mal à l'aise. Mais personne ne chercha à contredire cela et ils commencèrent à manger. Le repas était relativement silencieux entre eux. Jusqu'à ce qu'Harry se lève brusquement en emmenant Draco derrière lui. Sortis de la grande salle, de nombreux regards curieux d'élèves ayant fini de manger se posèrent sur les deux « amis ». C'est pour cela qu'ils décidèrent de trouver un endroit plus tranquille pour discuter. Une fois arrivés dans un couloir vide, Malfoy s'assit contre le mur et Potter en fit de même.

-Potter, tu te rends compte que je vais devoir dormir dans la même chambre que la Be..Weasley..?

-Je sais mais on n'a pas le choix. Moi je vais bien dormir dans un grand lit seul dans une chambre et je n'en fais pas toute une histoire!

Malfoy fronça les sourcils.

-Tu n'as plus envie d'aller aux toilettes?

-Euh...Je, je...Et bien en fait tu vois...et voilà...

-Potter tu insinues que tu m'as touché!!! Cria-t-il en se levant.

-Mais, je n'avais pas le choix, tu aurais préféré que je me pisse dessus?!

-Tu me le payeras! Son visage était rouge sous l'effet de la colère et il finit par se rassoire.

-Toi aussi il faudra bien que tu ailles aux toilettes ou que tu prennes une douche. Toi aussi tu me verras et tu me toucheras. C'est comme ça!

-On est bien comme amis : on s'engueule dès le premier soir.

-Oui il va falloir que ça change. Le blond sourit

Leur discussion dériva sur les cours. Demain sera dur à cause des cours de potions. Mais ils feraient leur possible pour garder leur statut respectif. Ils finirent par se quitter beaucoup plus tard. Cette amitié ne serait pas si difficile à imiter finalement.

Puis Harry ajouta:

-On se rejoint demain devant la grande salle pour le ptit déj'. Puis il partit.

**POV Draco**

**23H30 , couloirs de Poudlard.**

Je m'engouffrai dans les couloirs noirs, à la recherche de la porte d'entrée des Gryffondors. Au bout de dix bonnes minutes, je la trouvai enfin et pénétrai dans le dortoir. Me tenant devant la porte de la chambre commune, je fermai les yeux comme pour réciter une prière puis entrai.

Je faillis sursauter quand je vis Weasley, Londubat et les deux autres idiots, assis par terre et en calbutes.

-Mais vous foutez quoi?! J'étais choqué.

-Bah un streap-pierre-papier-ciseaux.

-Un quoi?!

Il n'était pas nécessaire d'insister. Il fallait bien trouver quelque chose pour calmer leurs hormones. Je me dirigeai alors rapidement vers la salle de bains en prenant le pyjama d'Harry. Le prochain perdant allait se retrouver à poil et je ne voulais pas mourir d'une crise cardiaque...pas si jeune.

Je m'enfermai dans la salle de bains et me retrouvai seul avec moi même. Enfin avec lui...Je m'approchai du miroir. Décidemment, je ne m'habituerai jamais à ce corps. J'avais décidé de prendre une douche. Oui, après tout, il fallait au mois que je reste propre. Je me déshabillai sans rien regarder...Enfin si peu…Puis je pris vite fait ma douche. Harry avait pour tout pyjamas un pantalon en coton. Je soupirai puis l'enfilai et me dirigeai vers la sortie. Je m'arrêtai cependant et me retournai vers les toilettes. Je m'en approchai pour assouvir les besoins naturelles d'un être vivant. Puis me lavai les mains...Longtemps...longtemps. Mais c'est plutôt les yeux que j'aurais dû me rincer.

Je me dégoûte.

Arrivé dans la chambre, les quatre heureux imbéciles étaient en pyjamas et se couchaient. Tant mieux. Weasley me sourit, me souhaita la bonne nuit et j'en fis de même. Après tout, j'étais Potter. Mais je savais que la belette était inquiète. A cause de moi sans doute. Enfin de l'autre moi...

Je vais me coucher...

Je me réveillai avant les autres, six heures trente...J'avais le temps cette fois, j'essayai de faire le moins de bruit possible. Je n'avais vraiment pas envie que Weasley se réveille et me saute au cou. Je pris les affaires de Potter et me dirigeai vers la salle de bains. Devant le miroir, je m'intéressai à sa cicatrice. Elle était joliment faite. Pas de bavure, elle avait dû être nettoyée juste après avoir été faite parce qu'aucune marque parasite ne la gâchait. Mes yeux vinrent se balader sur le corps de Potter. Plus musclé que le mien certes...Puis mes mains tombèrent sur ses fesses. Fermes et sculptées, elles étaient bien...oui très bien. Et puis elles devaient être étroites. Le sourire sadique qui était né sur mes lèvres se transforma en un sourire satisfait. Je commençai ensuite ma toilette.

Quelques minutes plus tard des coups agacés se firent entendre.

-Harry, dépêche toi, on est encore trois à vouloir y aller!

Je sortis un peu plus tard. Ron était visiblement en colère. Je dis en souriant:

-Ah, au fait, il n'a plus d'eau chaude.

Je sortis du dortoir sous les reproches de mes « compagnons » pour aller retrouver Potter.

J'avais passé quarante minutes dans la salle de bains.

**POV Harry**

**7H30, couloirs de Poudlard.**

Merde, merde, merde! J'allais être en retard au rendez-vous! Tout ça, c'était la faute de Blaise qui m'avait retenu pour me parler d'Harry...enfin voilà quoi! Et maintenant j'étais en retard et je courais comme un dératé. Arrivé devant la porte de la grande salle, Malfoy me regarda avec un air de reproches.

-Tu as quinze minutes de retard...

Nous entrâmes dans le réfectoire. Dès le matin, les discussions allaient bon train. Nous nous assîmes et mangeâmes sans nous adresser un mot. Malfoy semblait plongé dans ses pensées. Puis tout à coup, il leva la tête et me regarda d'un air sadique et moqueur.

-Je m'ennuie Potter.

Je n'aimais pas du tout la façon dont il disait ça.

-Mais j'ai de quoi me divertir.

A ce moment là, il se leva toujours avec ce sourire moqueur puis, il se mit à sautiller partout dans la salle comme un gosse avec un sourire cette fois des plus niais.

Tout le monde commençait à rire. Pourquoi faisait-il ça? Eh Oh non! C'était moi!!!

Malfoy vint se rassoire avec un sourire satisfait. La salle était littéralement écroulée.

-Malfoy, mon petit Malfoy tu vas me payer cher cet affront. J'espère que ça ne te dérange pas trop de perdre toute ta notoriété...

Le dit Malfoy perdit sur le champ son sourire. Il arborait désormais un air d'incompréhension et d'inquiétude.

Il pouvait s'inquiéter en effet...

_A Suivre..._

_Avis au prochain chapitre: petit zeste de citron _


	4. Chapter 4

Note Eudary: Bonsoir et bienvenue dans la page du nouveau chapitre! Je tiens à ce que vous vous rendez compte de l'énorme travail que doit fair **Vetalas** pour corriger les pires fautes d'orthographes de l'humanitée XD En effet corrigé est une dur tâche surtout en période d'examen! On l'aplaudie bien fort s'il vous plaît! Elle m'a dit de vous faire savoir que si sn travail n'était pas aprécié elle retenait les autres chapitres en otages XD Sans plus attendre place au lemon!! Enjoy!!

**Attention!**: Oui je parle à toi petit homophobe et à toi petite nature innocente! Ce chapitre contient un petit lemon. Il est question d' un act à caractère sexuelle. Si tu n'en veux pas, ne descend pas!

Chapitre 4: Comment faire chier mon pire ennemi.

**POV Draco**

Potter continuait tranquillement à manger sans me regarder. Ce silence tombé entre nous deux m'inquiétait de plus en plus. D'habitude, il parlait tout le temps et puis, après ce que j'avais fait, il aurait dû me crier dessus, ou même me frapper...Il n'avait peut-être pas envie d'abîmer son corps...Mais en tous les cas, il aurait dû réagir! Et bien non, Môsieur faisait comme si de rien n'était. Il avait trop peur de moi en fait !

Il me regarda avec un sourire mauvais puis se leva et se dirigea à grand pas vers la sortie. Sans s'arrêter, il empruntait les couloirs pour parvenir à notre salle de cours. Je trottinait, perplexe, derrière lui.

Arrivé à côté de la salle de potions, il s'adossa au mur, croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, ferma les yeux et attendit.

-Potter ne fait pas de conneries.

-Oh, oui ! Il est vrai que tu es le chouchou de Snape...Il serait fort dommage que tu perdes cette notoriété...

-Potter...grondais-je.

Il ne réagit pas et les élèves commencèrent à arriver. Quand Ron arriva, il me sourit...Je répondis par le même sourire niais puis me tournai vers Potter pour faire comme si je lui parlais...Je n'avais pas envie que la belette vienne me parler. Potter était toujours dans la même position, impassible.

Snape ouvrit violemment la porte et me jeta immédiatement un regard de dégoût. Il me toisa en disant aux élèves d'entrer. Je n'aime pas qu'on me toise...Je m'obligeai à baisser les yeux...Après tout, je étais Potter et non moi-même...

Nous entrâmes. Potter s'était assis au premier rang, comme à mon habitude et je m'assis juste derrière lui, pour pouvoir surveiller ses moindres faits et gestes. Londubat s'installa à côté de moi, mais pour une fois, je m'en fichai et commençai à m'inquiéter plus sérieusement pour mon corps. Qu'allait-il faire ?

Snape commença son cours en parlant d'une potion qui permettait à celui qui la buvait de faire des claquettes puis il enchaîna. Je n'arrivais pas à me concentrer et identifiait chacun des gestes de Potter.

-Bien, maintenant, nous allons faire un jeu...

De la part de Snape, cela paraissait fort étonnant.

-Le but sera de trouver ce qu'est la potion que je vais faire boire à l'un des élèves désigné.

Il montre Potter du doigt avec un « sourire ».

-Mr Malfoy...

Potter se leva gaiement puis se mit à côté du professeur. Ce dernier lui tendit une fiole. Le balafré m'adressa un sourire des plus niais...Comment était-il possible qu'un Malfoy ait un sourire aussi...

Potter chopa la fiole dont le liquide était orange et il l'a bue d'une traite. Il y eu un silence : les élèves cherchaient une différence. Mais non, j'étais toujours aussi parfait. Alors le sourire de Potter devint sadique. Il ouvrit la bouche et dit à haute et intelligible voix:

-J'aime les hommes.

Un blanc royal s'installa ...puis des murmures naquirent...et ça y est, ma colère se réveilla en une fureur ineffable...comment avait-il osé ?! Je me levai d'un bond et criai de toutes mes forces:

-Potter putain, je te jure que tu vas me le payer !

Je pris mes affaires et m'en allai furieux. Merde ! Je l'avais appelé Potter, j'avais perdu mon sang froid...! Merde! Mon regard tomba sur McGonagall qui marchait dans les couloirs. Je repris mon calme et m'approchai d'elle en l'interpellant...Oh oui Potter tu allais me le payer...

**POV Harry:**

Tout le monde regardait la porte se refermer derrière Malfoy...Après tout, il l'avait cherché. La salle était silencieuse et Snape quant à lui, était tout pâle. Il dit:

-S'il vous plait, reprenez votre calme.

Propos un peu déplacé vu que la classe n'avait jamais été aussi silencieuse...

Les mains commencèrent à se lever. Le maître des potions désigna un élève du doigt.

-Potion de vérité?

-Eeeeeeh... Non. Répondit-il un peu gêné. Il désigna un autre élève.

-Popper.

-Eeeeeeh...Non.

Cela faisait un petit bout de temps que Hermione me détaillait...beaucoup trop. Ensuite, elle leva la main vivement et le professeur de potion lui donna la parole.

-C'est une potion pour changer la couleur des yeux, il a les yeux verts...alors qu'il devrait être les avoir gris.

-Eeeeeeh...Non. Puis il se tourna vers moi et regarda mes yeux avec insistance. Je souris et enchaînai rapidement.

-Lentilles...

Il se retourna alors vers la classe puis dit, agacé:

-Vu votre ignorance, je ne pouvais pas espérer grand-chose de vous... C'était tout simplement de la soupe aux potirons...Très utile pour avoir un teint frais. Mauvaise journée à vous.

Les élèves rangèrent leurs affaires et sortirent de classe.

Blaise me regardait étonné et inquiet.

-Bah quoi?

-Quoi ? Tu peux m'expliquer depuis quand t'es PD?! Et depuis quand Potter t'appelles...Potter?!!

En effet, j'avais omis ce léger détail...

-Qu'est ce que tu racontes..? Potter ne m'a jamais appelé comme cela, tes oreilles ont dû bourdonner...Où alors peut-être qu'il est fou.

Je m'étais moi même enfoncé un couteau dans le dos.

-Et en ce qui concerne ton homosexualité?!

-Certes...Ma sexualité ne regarde que moi... (Toi aussi, achète le livre des phrases à sortir quand tu ne sais pas quoi dire selon Harry Potter!)

-C'est pour cela que tu l'as proclamée devant toute la classe...

Il m'a eu le salop...Je fis mine de ne pas avoir entendu. J'avais des problèmes plus importants à régler. Il fallait que je trouve Malfoy, où pouvait-il bien se cacher...?

**POV Draco**

**10H00: Bureau de MCGonagall.**

Je pris le ton le plus Potterien possible, détournai les yeux en faisant mine d'être triste et dit:

-Voilà...J'ai décidé d'arrêter le Quidditch...Attendez avant de dire quoique ce soit. Vous vous rappelez Jimmy Balaidanlcu, l'un des plus grands si ce n'est le plus grand joueur de Quidditch...depuis qu'il est mort, tué par vous-savez-qui, je ne...

-Mais Jimmy Balaidanlcu n'a jamais été assassiné et, de plus, il est mort il y a plus de ça vingt ans.

-Et alors ???, repris-je avec fougue. Je ne cesse de penser à cela et...

-Vous pouvez tout simplement me dire que vous ne voulez plus faire partie de l'équipe.

-Oui en gros c'est ça.

Après une petite discussion sans intérêt, je sortis. Il était bientôt onze heures et Potty devait me chercher. Je marchai tranquillement à la recherche du balafré et des regards s'attardèrent sur moi...Après tout, le léger pétage de plomb avait dû faire le tour de l'école.

Au hasard des couloirs, je tombai enfin sur moi-même, enfin sur Potter quoi. Je fronçai les sourcils et lui lançai un regard noir.

-Tu m'en veux tant que ça?

Une envie incroyable de lui exploser la tête m'envahit. A la place, je lui fis un sourire mauvais.

-Plus maintenant Potter...Nous sommes à égalité.

-Oui et...

-Tu ne fais plus partie de l'équipe de Quidditch.

-Quoi ?! Non, tu rigoles ?! Tu n'as pas fait ça quand même ?! Tu n'as pas le droit!

-Parce que toi, tu avais le droit de m'humilier en public ?

-Et toi, tu avais le droit de te mettre à sautiller dans la grande salle comme un idiot ?!

-Ce que tu es susceptible...

-Et toi t'es chiant !! Mais ne crois pas que ça va s'arrêter là !

Il s'en alla, furieux. Sur le coup, j'avais envie de rire.

**POV Harry:**

L'après-midi passa avec une lenteur ineffable. Je suivi le cours tant bien que mal en pensant à ma vengeance. Le soir, je retournai dans ma chambre sans aller dîner. Une fois à l'intérieur, je fermai à clé et commençai à faire les cent pas. Non mais ! Pour qui se prenait-il celui-là ?! M'avoir viré de l'équipe ! Il allait en baver. Et puis, il essaye toujours de donner des leçons! Je commençai alors à imiter Malfoy en train de dire mon nom, switchant entre Potty et Potter avec un air de dégoût ou de moquerie.

Je m'assis sur mon lit et continuai ce petit manège durant quelques minutes. Mais, peu à peu, ma voix se fit plus sensuelle, plus suave. Et Potter devînt Harry. Je fermai les yeux en imaginant que c'était vraiment Draco qui le disait. Je m'allongeai sur le dos, ma voix était de plus en plus sexy et ce n'était plus moi. C'était lui qui me murmurait mon prénom et sa main qui commençait délicatement à remonter le long de ma chemise, à me la déboutonner, à caresser mon torse… Je me mordit les lèvres en sentant ma virilité au garde à vous...Non...ce n'était pas bien...Il ne fallait pas...

Mais sa main, descendant inexorablement jusqu'à rencontrer mon pantalon, le déboutonna rapidement et plongea délicatement vers mon excitation, s'enroula autour d'elle puis commença un mouvement de va-et-vient. Des gémissements s'échappèrent d'entre mes lèvres. Et le plaisir me surprit par son intensité et sa puissance. Et je criai...Je criai son nom.

Mon souffle redevint normal. J'ouvris les yeux et retirai rapidement la main souillée...ou bénite... Je me relevai, choqué par mon acte, et me précipitai vers la salle de bains. Il me fallai une bonne douche glacée.

Quand je sortis de la salle de bains, en pyjama, je posai mes affaires et allai m'allonger sur le lit. Je n'aurais pas dû faire ça...C'était mal...Très mal. Mais après tout, il l'avait mérité...Ce propos me paraissait légèrement déplacé à cet instant. Et puis…Je n'avais pas à complexer...C'était dans la nature humaine. Si ça se trouve, Malfoy était en train de prendre du plaisir...

Il fallait que je dorme. Mon plan pour humilier Malfoy était déjà préparé. Il allait me payer cher pour m'avoir humilier et pour m'avoir incité à commettre l'impensable.

**POV Draco**

**7H30 Vendredi.**

Ah le Vendredi...! Dernier jour de travail. En plus, on termine les cours à midi. Un long week-end bien mérité. Je marchais tranquillement lorsqu'on m'appela. Je me retournai et vis Rogue avancer à grand pas vers moi, furax. Et oui, tout le monde ne peut pas être de bonne humeur le matin.

-Potter, puis-je savoir ce qui vous a pris de quitter mon cours sans mon autorisation ?

Sa phrase avait été accompagnée de multiples petits postillons.

-Et bien, je...

-Je ne veux pas d'excuses pitoyables! C'est pour cela que vous viendrez en colle avec moi ce soir de dix-sept heures à dix neuf heures dans ma salle de cours.

Il parti en prenant la direction opposée à la mienne. Il avait vraiment le chic pour casser l'ambiance. Et dire que c'était Potty qui devait le supporter. Je me pris à prendre pitié de lui. Continuant vers la grande salle, je m'aperçus qu'un étrange attroupement c'était formé devant l'entrée.

Je m'en approchai, curieux de savoir qui était mort. Mais au fur et à mesure que j'écartai les gens de mon passage, mes yeux s'agrandirent. Non...Il n'avait pas fait ça?!

Potter se trouvait au milieu de l'attroupement...Habillé...en fille!! Tous les regards étaient posés sur lui dans un mélange de désir et de jalousie. Il est vrai que cela mettait en avant mes atouts et avec le coming-out qu'il avait fait hier, tous ces pervers allaient lui sauter dessus. Il me vit et me regarda, un air de défis dans les yeux.

-Pot...Malfoy, il faut qu'on parle.

Je le pris par le bras et l'extirpai de la foule sous les soupirs de frustration des voyeurs et voyeuses. Arrivés dans un coin sombre, je le plaquai contre un mur et plantai mes yeux dans les siens...Si verts...

-A quoi joues-tu ?! Je ne te permets pas de t'amuser avec mon corps!

-Vraiment...Il serait pourtant dommage de m'en priver.

-Potter, arrête !

Je ne regardais que ses yeux. La seule chose qui m'intéressait...ses yeux.

-Si tu veux bien...Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre...Il faut que j'aille en cours.

Il se dégagea et se dirigea vers la salle de défense contre les forces du mal. Là Potter, tu vas trop loin...

Je lissai mes vêtements et pris un autre chemin pour accéder à la salle. Moi qui avais si bien commencé ma journée...

**POV Harry**

**8H30: salle de défense contre les forces du mal.**

J'étais au centre de tous les regards et je n'aimais vraiment pas ça. J'avais fait ça pour embêter Malfoy, pas pour que tout le monde me mate..!

En fait, ce qui m'énervait le plus c'est que c'était lui qu'on regardait, lui qu'on enviait, lui qu'on voulait...

Mais pourquoi est-ce que moi-même j'avais ce sentiment de jalousie ? Pourquoi avais-je aussi autre chose, une émotion inconnue qui me plombait l'estomac ou...le coeur.

Le cours ne m'intéressait guère. Je n'arrivais pas à me défaire de son image. Comment, en même pas, une semaine tout ce que j'éprouvais avait changé?

Draco me regardait, furieux. J'avais peut-être poussé le bouchon un peu loin mais, de nous deux, je devais être le plus énervé du regard des autres.

Le seul regard que je voulais...C'était le sien...

Merde. Draco, je suis en train de tomber amoureux de toi.

**POV Draco**

**17H30, colle avec Rogue**

Je n'avais pas revu Potter depuis le cours de défense contre les forces du mal. Je commençais sérieusement à m'inquiéter. Si cela se trouvait, il s'était fait violer au détour d'un couloir! Ou alors, il était tombé malade ou peut-être même mort...Non!!Mon corps!!

Tout cela pour dire que j'avais beaucoup de mal à me concentrer sur mon travail. De plus, Rogue ne cessait de me fixer et cela devenait vraiment gênant. Il se leva et s'approcha de mon bureau. Je faisais semblant de me concentrer sur ma feuille.

-Potter, il faut que je vous dise quelque chose.

Je levai la tête et mes yeux s'emplirent de frayeur quand je vis son sourire doux illuminer ses lèvres. Il approcha sa main pour caresser ma joue.

-Ne le touche pas.. Grondais-je.

Ma phrase était sortie instinctivement.

-Ne le touchez jamais. Continuais-je plein de colère.

Il retira alors sa main qui s'apprêtait à me toucher, déglutit puis me tourna le dos. Je finis mes deux heures de colle sans d'autres problèmes et quittai la salle sans un mot.

Qu'est ce qui m'avais pris de réagir comme ça...? J'avais tout simplement sauvé Saint Potter, du moins, je le pensais. Mais à cet instant, je voulais qu'il sorte de mon esprit. Je voulais ne plus penser à lui.

Merde Potter, je te déteste de plus en plus.

_A suivre... _


	5. Chapter 5

**Note: **Voilà voilà! Le nouveaux chapitre tout frais! La suite arrivera dans très peu de temps! Je signale aussi que Naugthy-Perfection a commencé à écrire une autre fic qui arrivera sous peu! Enjoy!!

Chapitre 5: Comment être amoureux de son pire ennemi

POV Draco

Je marchais tranquillement dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Il devait être très très tard car mis à part le bruit de mes pas je n'entendais rien d'autre. Il faisait extrêmement noir par rapport à d'habitude, seule une lumière sur deux étaient allumées. Je ne me rappelais pas que mes tournées nocturnes étaient si...nocturnes...

Je m'arrêtai brusquement quand j'entendis les pas de quelqu'un. Un sourire mauvais orna mon visage. Petits Poufsouffle, me voilà! Je m'avançai lentement et le plus silencieusement possible vers les intrus. Ou l'intrus ?

Je n'avais plus qu'à tourner pour me retrouver face à lui. Sa démarche était lente et légère. Je me collai contre le mur en préparant mon speech : « Alors on se ballade? » Non, trop classique. « Je vous souhaite la bonne nuit! » Non ça ne va pas du tout. Trop tard, il arrive. J'improviserai. Je me plaçai en travers de sa route et me retrouvai nez à nez avec...

-Potter?!

Non ce n'était pas possible, son corps. Il était redevenu lui-même. Je me regardai et mon corps était à sa place.

-Tiens Malfoy!

Il me fit un petit sourire sadique.

-Comment ce fait-il qu'on ait retrouvé nos corps ?

-Peu importe...

Sa voix était si sensuelle...

Je reculai de quelques pas alors que lui commença à avancer. Je ne pourrai pas reculer éternellement. A cette pensée, je sentis le mur derrière moi. Je déglutis difficilement en m'apercevant que Potter continuait inexorablement sa progression. Quand il s'arrêta enfin, il n'était plus qu'à dix centimètres de moi. Je collai ma tête contre le mur pour essayer d'augmenter la distance entre nos visages.

Il plaqua ses mains de chaque cotés de ma tête. J'étais incapable de dire quoi que ce soit. Ma respiration s'était accélérée et je ne pouvais pas quitter ses yeux. Je commençai à me mordre la lèvre inférieure et Harry la regarda avec insistance et envie. Il replaça ensuite son regard dans mes yeux.

-Laisse-la moi...

Je me réveillai en sueur, la respiration saccadée et mes yeux aveuglés par l'image du visage de Potter se rapprochant du mien. Un rêve...ce n'était qu'un rêve. Je regardai mes mains...C'était bien celles de Potter...Ce n'était qu'un rêve.

Je me levai pour rejoindre la salle de bain, il me fallait une bonne douche froide.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais...?

La voix de Weasley retentit dans la chambre. Je n'étais pas d'humeur à lui répondre et puis, il allait réveiller les autres et je n'avais pas non plus envie de les voir. J'eu cependant quand même l'extrême gentillesse de lui répondre:

-Ta gueule.

Puis je m'enfermai dans la salle de bains.

Samedi, 8H00, Grande salle:

Je n'avais pas réussi à me rendormir depuis le réveil légèrement « mouvementé » de cette nuit. Je partis donc prendre mon petit dej' dès les premiers services. Il n'y avait presque personne et cela faisait une heure que je n'arrivais pas à manger mes tartines. Gâcher une grasse matinée pour Potter, tout ça, c'était de sa faute! Je n'arrivais cependant pas non plus à le détester comme avant et j'en avais marre de ce petit jeu. Il pouvait se trimballer à poil dans les couloirs de Poudlard, j'en avais plus rien à foutre.

Quand la salle commença peu à peu à se remplir, je décidai d'aller faire un tour dans les environs pour trouver Ha…Potter.

Après avoir passé une grande partie de la matinée à le chercher, je commençai largement à m'impatienter. Il n'était quand même pas resté enfermé toute la matinée dans « sa » chambre..? Ou peut-être qu'il est avec quelqu'un d'autre...Ou alors il a vu mon rêve et il m'en veut et...Qu'est-ce que je raconte?! Je n'allais tout de même pas m'incruster dans le dortoir des Serpentards : je tenais à ma peau...ou à celle du balafré.

C'était l'après-midi et il n'était même pas venu manger. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il faisait? Je me décidai alors d'aller à la bibliothèque, histoire de me changer les idées.

POV Harry

16H10, Bibliothèque.

Après avoir expliqué le problème à Hermione, après qu'elle se soit évanouie et après l'avoir réveillée pour qu'elle finisse par me dire qu'elle se doutait de tout, elle me posa des questions auxquelles je ne savais pas répondre et à la fin de cet interrogatoire, nous nous tûmes dans un silence gêné.

-Harry, mais...Tu voulais me dire quelque chose...

-Ne le dis à personne.

-Je sais, tu me l'as déjà fait promettre...Si tu n'as rien d'autre à me dire je...je vais y aller.

Elle commença à ranger ses affaires.

-Attends!

Elle se rassit immédiatement avec un grand sourire.

-Je suis toute ouïe.

-Es-ce que tu...Comment est-ce qu'on...sait quand...on aime?

Ma bouche avait fait une grimace étrange. Je n'avais pas l'habitude de dire ça et encore moins d'entendre la voix de Draco le prononcer. Elle eu un petit sourire compatissant.

-Tu sais, l'amour ne peut pas se définir par des mouvements, des réactions...C'est un sentiment qui n'appartient qu'à une personne pour une autre. On dit qu'une personne qui est amoureuse d'une autre devient gentille et attentionnée. Mais parfois c'est le contraire. Elle se met à fuir celle qu'elle aime par peur de ses sentiments.

-Hermione, je ne t'ai pas demandé un cours de philosophie sur l'amour.

-Tu aimes quelqu'un?

Sa question m'avait fait l'effet d'un coup de poing dans le ventre sans trop savoir pourquoi.

-Je ne sais pas...On ne peut pas dire ça comme ça. C'est plutôt...

-De l'attirance?

-En partie...

-Physique?

-Aussi...

-Psychique?

-Egalement...

-Oui en gros c'est…

-Chuuut, ne prononce pas ce mot!

Alors c'était vraiment ça? Je ne croyais pas être tombé aussi bas. Non là, j'étais en train de creuser. Je me mis à tortiller mes doigts dans tous les sens et à me mordiller la lèvre inférieure.

-Et je pourrais savoir qui c'est ?

Je marmonnai un nom.

-Comment? Je n'ai pas entendu...

-Draco.

Ca y est, je l'avais dit. On venait de me retirer un poids considérable de mon coeur. Enfin je venais de me le retirer...Je suis trop fort ! Merde, je me mets à penser comme Malfoy.

POV Draco:

Je n'ai rien entendu, je n'ai rien entendu...Du moins c'est ce dont j'essayais de me persuader.

Je marchais rapidement en direction du parc. Pourquoi avoir voulu aller à la bibliothèque?! C'était vraiment idiot! Ma soif de connaissance me tuera. Non, après tout, c'était de la faute à Potter! Pourquoi avait-il décidé d'aller là-bas? Pourquoi était-il amoureux de moi?! Non ce n'était qu'une passade. Oui, bien sûr, dans quelques jours, il aura oublié cette histoire, je l'y forcerai.

J'étais assis seul au milieu du parc depuis plus d'une heure, plongé dans des pensés trop profondes pour avoir vu que Potter se dirigeait vers moi. Quand je levai les yeux, il marchait tranquillement avec un petit air satisfait.

Je me levai et le toisai, énervé. Il perdit immédiatement son sourire.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

-Lâche moi! Je ne veux plus que tu me parles, je veux que tu t'en ailles ! Mais surtout ne t'avise pas de me toucher.

J'avais dit cette dernière phrase en serrant les dents. Puis je m'éloignai de lui.

Ca lui passera...

Sa bouche avait capturé la mienne. La situation dans laquelle j'étais m'empêchait toute retraite. Je résistai un peu...au début...Puis me laissai envahir par le désir. La langue lécha mes lèvres puis s'infiltra peu à peu dans ma bouche. Elles se cherchèrent et se trouvèrent, jouèrent puis s'enlacèrent.

Ses mains avaient quitté les côtés de ma tête pour atterrir sur mes hanches et m'inciter à bouger contre lui. Un gémissement sorti de ma bouche. Une de ses mains se glissa dans mon dos. J'étais totalement collé à lui. Ce n'était pas bien, il ne fallait surtout pas...Mais aucune de mes pensées ne parvenait à provoquer un mouvement destiné à rompre le contact. Il était le marionnettiste de mon corps et de mes sentiments.

Il lâcha ma bouche et commença à me lécher le cou. Un hoquet de surprise me traversa et il resserra ses prises.

Encore une fois, je me réveillai en sueurs. Tout le monde dormait bien tranquillement. Tant mieux...

Une semaine. Cela faisait une semaine que j'évitais Potter par tous les moyens possibles et imaginables. Mais cela ne me satisfaisait pas du tout. Il ne comprenait rien et moi je ne voulais pas lui expliquer.

Et puis ce rêve...C'était mon subconscient qui commençait à divaguer. Et Potter qui passait son temps à me chercher...Il avait vraiment un grain ! Ce n'était pas moi qu'il lui fallait...Je suis égoïste, orgueilleux et tout ce qui suivait...Non, je ne suis pas fait pour lui. Je fermai les yeux, il fallait que quelqu'un me frappe, me réveille, me fasse quelque chose pour me faire oublier ce sentiment que tu as fait naître en moi.

_A suivre..._


	6. Chapter 6

**Note**: Voilà le dernier chapitre de cette fic! Je remercie de la part de **Naughty-Perfection**, tout ceux aillant posté des reviews! Et toujours un spécial thanks pour _**Vetalas**_ qui a eu du boulot mais qui a aprécié en avoir (mazo... XD)

Chapitre 6: Comment quitter le corps de mon pire ennemi

POV Harry

Qu'est-ce que je lui aie fait ?! Cette question, cela faisait une semaine que je me la posais en continu. Et même l'air frais ne parvenait pas à me rendre l'esprit clair. Dans le parc, certains couples se baladaient. Moi, j'étais seul et la seule personne que je portais dans mon coeur ne voulait plus me voir...

Il est tellement égoïste! Est-ce qu'il s'est dit que ça pouvait me faire du mal de le voir s'éloigner?! Qu'il la perde sa putain de fierté! Quel con ce mec! Mais je l'ai choisis quand même...

Je me dirigeais vers le lac. Est-ce qu'il serait triste si je mourrais...? Non, bien sûr que non…Il serait triste pour son corps, c'est tout... Au bord de l'eau, je regardais l'horizon. Mais quelque chose me fit tourner la tête en direction d'un arbre au creux duquel était assis quelqu'un. Je fronçai les sourcils et peu à peu m'avançai pour distinguer l'intrus. Arrivé à une dizaine de mètres, je m'aperçus avec stupeur que c'était lui.

Il tenait une bouteille d'Absinthe. Ses yeux étaient injectés de sang alors qu'il ne m'avait même pas vu. Je m'assis à coté de lui, il tourna la tête vers moi sans aucune émotion visible. Il avala une longue gorgée puis fit une grimace. Il me sourit sans conviction.

-Et bien Potty...belle journée...

Sa voix était plus lente que d'habitude.

-Draco...Arrête de boire, ce n'est pas bon.

Il se jeta sur moi et me fixa le goulot sur la bouche, m'obligeant à boire le liquide brûlant. Je n'arrivai pas à me dégager...Il allait me tuer! Il la retira enfin, à califourchon sur moi.

-Ce n'est pas bon Potty.

Je restai choqué et la tête commença à me tourner : déjà le venin étourdissait mes sens et mes émotions. Je me dégageai de sous lui. Il se leva en titubant et se mit à rire avant de boire encore et de se retourner vers moi.

-Je te déteste Potter.

-Je sais.

A ce moment-là, je reçu une droite en pleine figure et m'étalai par terre avant que Draco ne me saute dessus. Puis il cria de toutes ses forces.

-Non! Non! Ne me dis pas ça! Tu n'as vraiment rien compris et tu ne comprendras jamais rien !

Il s'était mis à pleurer.

-Harry...Je suis tellement désolé, Harry.

Il se blottit de toutes ses forces contre moi.

-De quoi Draco...?

Je lui caressai les cheveux pour le rassurer.

Il se releva brusquement puis me sourit comme si rien ne s'était passé. Il me tendit la bouteille. Je l'attrapai...

POV Draco

Ouah! Ma tête...! Ce n'est pas possible d'avoir aussi mal! J'ouvris difficilement les yeux et m'aperçus qu'il faisait nuit. Ma main se dirigea vers un poids situé sur ma poitrine. Elle rencontra des cheveux. Ils étaient tellement doux. Je ne rappelai pas avoir les cheveux si doux. Je souris bêtement sans savoir pourquoi. Je me levai en essayant de ne pas le réveiller.

Je le fixai et ma respiration devint de plus en plus rapide. J'avais encore des hallucinations, c'était les restes de la soirée... Je posai brusquement ma main dans mes cheveux. Non, ce n'était pas possible?! Je m'arrachai une petite mèche et plissa les yeux pour les observer en détails...C'était les miens! Mes cheveux...mes mains...mon corps. Et Harry, c'était bien lui. Comment? Je regardai la bouteille vide non loin de nous.

En me levant, je dus me tenir à l'arbre pour m'éviter de tomber. Je regardai ma montre, il était deux heures. Eh bien...Je regardai de nouveau Harry et souris. Tu ne vas quand même pas dormir ici...? Je me penchai sur lui et murmurai son nom. Il émit un grognement et je ris doucement. Je le mis sur pied, il dormait encore et faillit s'écrouler. Je le portai jusqu'à ma chambre. L'alcool avait encore comme effet de me rendre plus fort..

Je l'allongeai sur mon lit, cela faisait longtemps que je n'étais pas entré dans ma chambre. Je m'écroulai de fatigue à côté de Harry.

Mon deuxième réveil fut encore plus douloureux que le premier. J'étais collé à quelque chose de mou...Je sursautai et m'assis lorsque je sentis ce truc bouger...C'était Harry, toujours tranquillement en train de dormir.

-Sors de mon lit!

Sur ces mots, il tomba par terre. Je vis sa tête dépasser, encore embrumée par le sommeil.

-Hein...quoi? Mais ça ne va pas?! T'es malade! T'as fumé la moquette?!

Il se précipita dans MON lit, sous MES couettes!

-Oh! Dégage de mon lit!

-Non, c'est mon lit.

-Non, je ne crois pas.

-On parie ?

Sur ces mots, il se jeta sur moi en me bloquant les poignets. Quand il se décida à me regarder, il eu un moment d'effroi. Il s'était aperçu que j'étais moi...Enfin mon corps et mon esprit...La perfection quoi. Il se jeta hors du lit, les yeux grands ouverts.

-Un problème Potty?

-Tu...Tu...Et je...Je.

-Oui, en gros on peut dire ça.

Il se précipita dans la salle de bain. J'évitai d'éclater de rire et me levai à mon tour pour me placer devant la glace. Je repris mon sourire, satisfait de m'être retrouvé et me collai à la porte de la salle de bains.

-Je reviens tout de suite, je vais prévenir Dumbledore.

Je n'attendis pas sa réponse et partis.

POV Harry

J'étais si si si content de le retrouver! Ah ma cicatrice m'avait manqué!Mais en même temps, j'étais triste...Maintenant, plus rien ne pouvait empêcher Draco de me haïr à nouveau...Je passai bien trente minutes à me contempler dans la glace pour voir s'il n'avait pas fait de bêtises de mon corps. Apparemment non. Il en avait pris soin. J'entendis quelqu'un entrer dans la chambre.

-C'est bon, je lui ai dit.

-Et?

-Il ne comprend pas comment ça s'est produit. Il m'a demandé ce qu'on avait fait.

-Tu lui as répondu quoi?

-Qu'on avait invoqué les esprits de la forêt.

-Quoi?!

Je sortis de la salle de bains à grand fracas.

-Ben quoi? Tu aurais préféré que je lui dise qu'on s'est bourré la gueule? Sachant que tous produits tels que l'alcool, les clopes et j'en passe des meilleurs sont interdits dans l'enceint de l'établissement, ce qui comprend également le parc. Nous aurions pu nous faire fortement réprimandés.

-Je te rappelle que tu m'as obligé à boire.

-Quoi?! Mais t'es fou ! C'est toi qui m'a chouré ma bouteille!

-Non mais tu rigoles...?

-Roh et puis, tais-toi! J'ai déjà assez mal à la tête comme ça.

-Ce n'est pas une excuse.

Il s'en alla avec un grand sourire...Je ne le revis pas de la journée...

POV Draco

Après une journée entière à avoir profiter de moi, je rentrai dans ma chambre. Je fis mine de ne pas être surpris quand je vis Harry assis sur mon lit.

-Tu fais quoi là? Tu n'as pas bougé de la journée.

-Draco?

Je fus étonné qu'il m'appelle par mon prénom.

-Oui?

-Maintenant, tu vas recommencer à me détester?

-Non...

Il parut étonné par ma réponse et leva la tête en souriant. Je fis un petit sourire empli de luxure et continuai.

-Je crois que ton corps va me manquer.

-Il y a peut-être un moyen pour qu'il soit encore tien...

Il rougit soudainement.

-Vraiment...?

POV Harry:

Il se rapprocha de plus en plus et me poussa de façon à se que je m'allonge sur mon lit. Enfin le sien... Il y monta à quatre pattes. Je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça...Sûrement les restes de l'alcool...Autant en profiter!

-Je t'en veux toujours de m'avoir travesti.

Je déglutis vivement à ses mots.

Il attrapa ma bouche et sa langue s'y invita pour rencontrer la mienne et les faire danser ensemble. Il déboutonna ma chemise et posa ses mains glacées sur ma peau brûlante de désir qui frissonna. Il se colla à moi pour m'empêcher toute retraite...Ca lui avait toujours plu d'être dominateur. Une de ses mains descendit encore et encore vers mon pantalon et ne se perturba pas de l'obstacle qu'il était pour descendre encore. Un gémissement traversa mes lèvres. Il ne fallait pas...

-Pourquoi...? Murmurai-je entre ses lèvres.

Il y eut un silence où tout devient plus lent et où sa bouche se dirigea vers mon oreille.

-Parce que je t'aime...

Je me sentis d'un coup léger alors qu'il jouait avec les boutons de mon pantalon.

-Me permets-tu...

-Oui. Soufflai-je.

Il l'enleva avec empressements, suivi de mon boxer.

-Alors, on dirait que tu es fou de mon corps. Ricanai-je.

A ces mots, il attrapa mon pénis en érection et susurra.

-Alors, on dirait que, toi aussi, tu es fou de mon corps...

Je rougis un peu gêné.

A mon tour, je le déshabillai puis nous bougeâmes l'un contre l'autre, faisant monter autant de plaisir que de désir.

-Je t'en veux toujours Harry.

Il plaqua mes épaules et se mit dans la position adéquate pour me faire souffrir.

-Draco arrête...

Il pénétra doucement mais sûrement en moi. Ce qui eu pour conséquences de faire jouer mes cordes vocales suivies d'un ravisant:

-Saleté tu me le paieras!

Il souri et devint doux, faisant disparaître la douleur et me laissant m'accoutumer à sa présence. Mais déjà, le désir montait en moi. Je voulais qu'il bouge! Mais non, il me plaquait en m'empêchant de bouger. Je ne pus que dire:

-J't'en prie...

Content de lui, il commença un délicat va-et-vient et, peu à peu, tout s'intensifia, devint plus rapide, plus profond. Nos souffles se mêlaient, nos plaisirs s'enlaçaient, maintenant je ne pouvais plus attendre alors que tout s'accentuait. Ses gestes et moi, tout comme la jouissance m'envahit et la sienne se déversa. Jamais je n'avais ressenti ça... Draco s'écroula sur moi, toujours en moi. Il me murmura encore.

-Je t'aime...

Moi aussi, mais tu me le paieras.

OoOoOoO

Harry se lovait contre Draco, lorsqu'une pensée lui vint.

-Harry?

-Mmmh?

-Est-ce que, pendant les heures de colles avec Severus, tu as déjà eu des problèmes?

Le brun se redressa encore embrumé par le sommeil.

-Ben oui. « Comment avoir un teint plus frais le matin? » ou « Si j'ajoute deux litres de bave de crapaud, cinq tranches de mandragore et des poils de cerbère, qu'obtiendrais-je? »

Draco fit une grimace puis demanda:

-Et on obtient quoi?

-Un truc totalement infecte.

-Ah...Non, euh ce n'est pas ça dont je voulait te parler. Est-ce que Rogue a déjà eu une attitude bizarre?

-C'est-à-dire?

-J'sais pas, style euh...Te caresser la joue, te prendre dans ses bras ou...sur le bureau...Comme ça, par hasard.

-Bien sûr que non!

Son visage, mélange de peur et de dégoût, montrait qu'il ne mentait pas.

-Pourquoi tu me demandes ça?

-Comme ça je te dis...

Le gryffondor lui sauta dessus.

-Dis! Pourquoi tu m'as demandé ça?!

Après quelques explications, il se remit en place, pensif.

-Et qu'est-ce que tu vas faire?

-Eviter de me faire coller.

_**Fin**_

**Note**: La prochaine fic se nomme «l'orge est un poison » et sera publié très prochainnement! Consulté mon profil!


End file.
